Mama Bear
by JacklyinKarst
Summary: Just a one-shot that came to me while watching a documentary on... mother bears. Lot's of spitefire and some fun loving pranks! Probably low teen to be safe


When Wally Artemis first started dating, he knew she wasn't going to let me get away with anything. Wasn't that the whole point of being a spitfire? She looked him in the eye ontop the Watchtower and gave him a ridiculously serious face, placing her hands on her hips.

"You do realize that this changes nothing right? You screw up and expect no mercy just because we're going out! I will be all over you got that?" Wally chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace from behind, holding her like she was a precious metal. He waggled his eyebrows sugestivly. Had she been a guy he would have screamed 'that's what she said,' but feeling that this would not win him any point with Artemis, he contented himself with the eyebrows.

"That doesn't sound too bad to be honest.." She hit him in the gut. "Ouch, ok fair point. But seriously babe, I wouldn't want it wany other way. Other wise you wouldn't be my spitfire. And if I do hurt you, which I would never do willingly, I give you full permission to destroy my ability to have children." She swivled in his arms to look him in his adorable emeral eyes. Wally returned the look and stared into her deep grey eyes that seemed to be judging her soul.

"Spitfire? Where'd that come from?" she sounded like she didn't know whether to be insulted or pleased. He chuckled lightly and moved his gaze to the impressive veiw of the earth outside the window.

"Let me tell you a story. There was once a man. He hated a girl named Inza. She got on his case over everything he did or didn't do. They fought insessently over trival matters, like how the man was standing or how he didn't clean up after himself. Then one day during a passionate verbal disagreement over their Mardi Gras costumes, the man realized this feeling he thought was dislike was really love. And she knew it too. That's whent he nickname his best friend and mentor had given her made sense. She was as strong, beautiful and mesmirizing as a fire but had a certain spit to her, that made someone have to take a step back. Hence spitfire. They married and lived together for many years. He would go out and save the world and she would still never let him get away with anything. Then many many years later, Kent Nelson returned the advice and the nickname with me. It kinda stuck in my head." Artemis felt her cheeks grow warm. She still wasn't exactly sure on how to take it, but the beaming look on her boyfriend's (EEEE SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND! ahem.) put her at ease. She nuzzled her body into his chest and sighed. Maybe Inza had seen the same thing she did in those frustrating men that made you want to rip your head off. All of a sudden a voice over the intercom called the team to the main hall. They both sighed and headed out.

"Happy New Year's Baywatch."

"Happy New Year's Spitfire."

* * *

When the team was finished with their debrief, they all crowed into the Javilen and got ready to head home. The Zeta beams were closed down to try and remove the villian's acess to the system, as well as track their movements. It was a pretty long flight so everyone either slept, did inventory on their quiver and utility belt, or meditated in the back of the ship. About half way through the flight, Kaldur called Artemis over and they spoke in private at the back of the ship. From what Wally could see, (He'd woken up from his nap.) they were having a friendly conversation. She put a hand on his arm in an assuring motion while he smiled and nodded. After a few more minutes of causal conversation they walked back toward the rest of the group.

"Wally, could I speak to you in private?" Figuring he was about to get the same type of peacful conversation, Wally obliged without a second thought or worry.

"What's up Kal?" He chirped leaning against a wall.

"You and Artemis have finally realized your feelings. Congradulations."

"Thanks dude! I can't beleive how long it took us to realize that we like each other huh? You must be happy, no more polluting the mind link with our arguing huh?"

"Actually, I feel a bit worried. You are known to be irresponsible when trying to impressive someone. If it happens I am afraid that I will have to remove you from the team, is that clear?" Wally looked aghast. When he was talking to Artemis, Kaldur never once lost his smile, now all of a sudden he was giving him a very serious look. That really didn't seem fair.

"What? I've never jepordized a mission over something so trival! Besides, we've already disscused this and nothing is going to change between us!"

"None the less, should the two of you spilt and cause unneeded tension between the team, we are going to have an issue. So the answer is do not break her heart and we will be fine." Now Wally was beginning to feel a bit harped on. He knew that his leader was tired and just looking out for the team, but he seemed to have had a much mor pleasent conversation with his girlfriend. (AHHHHH HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND! Ahem.) He pouted but consented and grumbled back toward his seat.

"What's wrong babe?" Artemis asked, fixing an arrow of hers. She had used a whole ton of arrows against their mentors and needed to spar as many as she could. Ollie had better make up for it.

"I just had a talk with Kal." he said acting more like a three year old then someone who just saved the world again.

"Yeah so? All he said to me is that he expects us to remain profesional during missions and to not make out in front of everyone. Why do you look like that? He had the talk with Connor and M'gann too."

"Because aparently I'm so much more irresponsible and don't focus as well!" Artemis snorted a bit, trying to hold back a stream of laughter.

"You and Robin both are the most irresponsible people I have ever met and you have the attention span of a goldfish on crack." She sassed pointing out how very true it all was.

"Yeah but..." he tried to think of something to retort with but came up painfully short. "Ahhhh... I hate it when you're right." Artemis winked at him before giving all her attention to her arrows. Sighing, Wally tried to settle down for another nap. He desperatly needed it. Thank goodness they were on winter break and could spend almost the entire month recouperating. Just as dreams of blonde archers entered his mind, a thought occured to him. Kaldur hadn't threatened to take Artemis off the team, even if they did split... and what was that comment about breaking her heart? Did Kaldur just threaten him about hurting Arty? Weird...

* * *

When the Justice League's jet finally made it to the cave, everyone was completley exhausted. The plane landed and everyone sorta came off the plane in a daze. They all mumbled their goodnight and stumbled towards their rooms. Wally planned to head for the kitchen to grab a refueling snack, since he hadn't eaten since that morning which when you're fighting a large team of superpowered heroes takes all your energy. He was about to to trip himself over to the glorious food when he crashed into a muscular frame covered in black polyester.

"OOOMF. Oh sorry Supey." he said grogily. They stood there for a while, Wally nearly falling aleep on his feet. Drowsily, he tried to move toward the kitchen, but Connor but his hand on Wally shoulder nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Wait we need to talk." and the clone dragged the ginger toward the living room. "So you and Artemis are going out now?" Wally was caught off gaurd about.

"Uh yeah... I guess so. Bout time huh?" Connor nodded.

"Listen Wally, you're like my brother, and you are the one who rescued me from Cadmus, but Artemis **is **M'ganns sister. So um if anything happens between you guys and she wants to kill you, you can't use me as a human sheild alright? Or your human sheild might beat you up... so stay together ok?" His small enounter with Superman made him feel truly apart of a family and he couldn't bare it if anything pulled that family apart. Especially from within. Wally looked a bit confuddled and even annoyed but nodded his head anyways. His emeral eyes darted back and forth between the kitchen, the clone and the hallway that would lead him to his soft warm bed. Connor didn't say anything but turned and walked toward his closet bedroom for a looooooong nap. Not wanting to be stopped again, Wally grabbed as much food as he could carry and dashed to his room and collasped on his bed. Was everyone going to be giving him this talk?

* * *

It had almost been a week. One glorious week. Wally felt enormously light on his feet and as happy as he'd ever been with any other girl. All of the team's mentors had droped by to check up on their respective proteges everyday as well as congradulate them on their sucess on the mission. However the team was getting bored. After all they had had enough downtime and wanted some more action. Batman had decided that the team could patrol Gotham while he was up on the Watchtower. The city was quieter than it had been in years, something that made the team groan. Irony was only Robin's friend it seemed. He loved the quiet and did gymnastic routines off building and power lines, cackling all the way. After it seemed that for once, no supervillian was going to be a nuicence, the team converged and simply watched the bird flip and fly. M'gann and Connor sat together on the edge of a rooftop while the rest watched from below, lounging on the fire escape of an apartment building. Wally slid him arm around Aretmis' waist and everyone, still not used to this interaction smirked in a know it all fashion. The cackles echoed throughout the night and little league crooks decided that it would be a bad idea to do anything without a sufficant distraction. Finally after about an hour of watching the circus act, an alarm from a bank rang out. Everyone jumped up like they were stuck by lightning, either from being startled or excitment. In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash and Robin had disapeared from veiw. Aqualad contacted them over the mind link.

_"Kid Flash and Robin. We will assume the two of you can handle the situation by yourselves. If you require back up contact one of us imdiatley. The rest of us will remain here and wait in case there is more trouble." _Both Artemis and Superboy groaned aubibly and though they were out of sight of the bird and speedster, both pouted. Both Kid and Rob agreed to Kaldur and arrived at the bank that was in the process of being robbed by armed gunmen.

"All of you! Hands in the air! If any of you Cops show up, we open fire!" Robin fought the urge to face palm and pulled out a batarang. The cliche was truly pathetic. He looked over at his totally lucky best friend and nodded. Their silent agreement was always the same. Kid would rescue the hostages while Robin dealt with the robbers. The system worked well for them, even if it did mean Kid got all the thank you hugs and kisses. Why did he _always_ get the girl? Pushing those thoughts aside, Robin slipped though the shadows and suddenly apeared in the bank near the now opened vault. Waiting for Kid Flash to sweep in and save the four poor unfortunate souls so that he could do his bit. A yellow and red red blur sweapt in not three seconds later, removing all of the hostages. Once again cackling the boy wonder easily took out the gunmen and rendezvoused with Wally on the building opposite the bank to make sure the police got the perps.

"Well that was easy huh?" Wally sighed grabbing a snack from his wrist cuboards.

"Yup. So how are things between you and Arty?" he said trying to play it off as causual.

"Great! I can't beleive it took me so long to notice that my dream girl was standing to the left of the girl I orriganly thought was my dream girl!" he said and they started to make their way back toward the rest of the team.

"I'm waiting." Wally said after they had walked a few blocks.

"What? Waiting for what?" Robin asked. He had a bad feeling about where this was leading.

"Come on. So far Superboy, Kaldur and Artemis have given me the 'if you hurt her' lecture. I'm assuming you're next."

"Dude. You're my best friend. If anything I'll be giving Artemis the 'if you hurt him' lecture. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens between you and your girlfriends." Dick assured him and Wally looked gratful.

"Really? Thanks... It actually means a lot to me!"

"But if your the one who hurts her, I'll knock you out and leave you alone in Arkam Asylum so fast your uncle won't have seen it." he trolled and grapled away, Wally hot on his heels stringing together a lovely assortment of cusses and insults.

* * *

The girls was cooking dinner for everyone plus their mentors. Everyone was still shaken up about the whole ordeal (well the adults were. The kids were a lot more traught and whelmed about the whole thing!) so they wanted a nice peacful dinner all together. This meant though there was a lot more food taht needed to be cooked. Artemis was currently making a special Veitminese dish that smelled tantilizing and delicious for the main course, M'gann was creating all sorts of desserts ranging for cakes to ice cream to fondue and Zatanna was duplicating the meals to satisfy two hungry Flashes as well as fifteen other people. The boys had tried to help out, but they had made the kitchen a disaster zone, burnt the food and drove the girls so insane in the first five mintues, that they had been banned from the kitchen and demoted to setting the table. Now it was just M'gann in the kitchen as she was just finishing the last of her angle food cake while the others brought their dishes to the table. Just as she was frosting the outside, Wally walked into the kitchen holding a tub for the cutlery.

"Heya Megs. How many people are comming again?

"Hi Wally. The team, Red Arrow, Batman, Aquaman, Geen Arrow, Superman, Black Canary, Uncle J'onn, Flash and Icon so seventeen in total." she listed off placing the correct amount of cutlery into his bin.

"Thanks Megilicious!" he called before turning to speed out of the room. But to his surprise, he found that though his legs were moving, he was going anywhere. "Uh Megs? Why am I floating?" the green girl sighed.

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to do this but it seems like you need it." her eyes glowed and Wally found himself standing in M'gann's mind again.

"Again with this? Do I seriously come off as that big of a jerk or something?" he muttered. All of a sudden Zatanna joined him. "Hey Zee. Fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the chatter speed boy. We assume you know why your are here?" he nodded and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Good. The food it getting cold so let's jump straight to it."

"You need to grow up and cut it with the obnoxious flirting. You need to be faithful to only Artemis and if we hear anything different, you're going to wish you never heard of martians and magicians."

"Guys you're being really sweet and good friends to Artemis, but don't you think she could handle herself?" those turned out to be the wrong words of assurance because both girls narrowed their eyes and glared.

"Wallace West... you are impossible." Zatanna shook her head.

"Hey I'm just saying. Besides I think Superboy, Robin and Aqualad pose a bigger threat." he almost winced. There was an echo of Artemis smacking him upside the head ringing in his ears. Why couldn't he keep his feet away from his mouth?

"Oh really?" M'gann's eyes began to glow threateningly. Flashes of insane and painful torture rang through Wally's head. First his legs were twisted by an unseen force, his hair turned to snakes and all of his deepest secrets announced to the world. Then a thundercloud was over his head constantly invisable to all but him. Magic never left him alone, making him question everthing he ever beleived in. Finally an arrow peirced both his knees and though the pain was absent, it was truly terrifying. He was back in the presence of the smirking females and was feeling very shaky.

"Uuuugh... Don't you think that's a bit overkill? But I get the point. No more seemingly innocent comments... and you guys pose a bigger worry. Girls rule and all that. Can I go now?" he pleaded. They countinued to smirk but nodded and the second he could see the cave, he sprinted away as fast as he could.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch, and though Wally kept glancing nervously toward the girls, everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. After all the food had been consumed, the League went off with their respective protege's to train, go out to a movie or just hang out with them. Artemis went with Oliver to his favorite archery range in Star. Dressed in their civillian identites, they fired volley after volley into the bullseye. They didn't speak much, but enjoyed each other's company and the calming silence. After a haf hour of rythmic twangs of the arrows hitting their targets, Artemis broke the quiet.

"So what do you think of Wally?"

"Barry's nephew? A bit of a tool, but a good kid. Though I'm pretty sure he's the idiot who got Roy hooked on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Artemis nearly missed her target trying to stiffle her laughter. If Roy wasn't going through an identity crisis, she would have loved to use that bit of blackmail. She shot three more arrows before countinuing.

"So if hypotheicly he was going to date one the of team, you wouldn't ship him off to bermuda right?" Oliver looked thoughtful as he pulled out another arrow.

"I don't think I would mind if he and Zatanna started to date. Dr. Fate may try to kill him though." Artemis groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No Ollie. Not Zatanna." Ollie opened his mouth to speak a confused look on his face. "And no, not M'gann either." The arrow was loaded and Oliver pulled back the string. "What would you say if hypothetically I was dating him?" The arrow completly missed it's mark, soaring away from the target and clattering against the wall behind the targets.

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN? WHY? AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE CREEP?" he yelled making Artemis jump back a bit. She regained her compouser adn glared at him.

"Calm down would you! I said hypothetically dind't I? But umm yes we are dating since New Years and because we like each other." she didn't bother to answer the last question. Oliver didn't look pacified.

"I'm going to have a chat with the kid." he muttered heading toward the door. Reacting with the speed of a trained assasin, Artemis grabbed an arrow and fired it at her mentor's feet. Green foam spread around his feet trapping him mis-stride.

"Uh no you're not. We're are though. Why are you so upset anyways? You just said you liked Wally!" she said as he tried to pull his legs free.

"That was before I knew he was going out with my neice!" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Ollie. I'm not really your neice. And we don't have to pretend either. I told everyone remember? And what would you say if the Flash stopped liking me because I'm dating his nephew?"

"...I'd probably beat the stuffing out of him... I get the point... but I telling you if he tries anything I'll gut him like a fish." Artemis shook her head, but grabbed the solvent for the foam.

"Fine but spare him the talk would you? I'm fairly certain everyone on the team has already given it to him." Ollie agreed and gratefully pulled his legs free. They packed up their quivers and bows and headed for the exit. They walked back toward the Zeta beams, Oliver still planning an assortment of ways to kill a speedster and not get caught.

* * *

Wally flopped down on Artemis' bed and sighed dramatically. A bit overdramtically in her opinion, but seeing as he had a pretty rough week and three days, she let it slide.

"What's up babe?" she asked swivelling in her desk chair to face him. He once again sighed.

"Why do you have so many friends? All of whom are capable of killing me quite painfully? Seriously!" he cried covering his head with her pillow, breathing in the sweet scent of her conditioner. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Who exactly are we considering my friends?" She demanded. The boy sat up and propped the pillow up behind his head.

"Let's see, the entire team, being Kaldur, Robin, Connor, M'gann and Zatanna, a few Leaguers including Green Arrow, not to mention my own aunt!" he sighed ticking them off on his fingers.

"Wait, your aunt? What's up with that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"She gave me a lecture on the proper way to treat a girl. That was a nightmare let me tell you!" Artemis smiled a bit laughing a tad and shook her head.

"No kidding. Has everyone really been giving such a hard time?" she asked feeling a tad guilty about it.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Their just being the family you deserve!" he said pulling her onto the bed with him, wrapping his arm around her.

"I can look after myself! And they really need to figure out that you are a great guy! If anything you would think they would be warning me... I feel bad about it!" she sighed.

"I know how make me feel better!" he grinned pulling her into a warm kiss. They madeout for a few minutes, before pulling away. "Wow. Babe." he smiled. "I certainly feel better!"

"Smooth Baywatch! Don't ever let Oliver hear you say that!" they both sighed and Artemis got up to fix her ponytail. "You see, that's the problem! We can't even act like a couple in case of what our mentors may think and you have to watch everything you say in case our teammates think you're being 'unfaithfull!'"

"So what do you have in mind?" He asked leaning on his elbows. An evil smirk spread over her face.

"We show them. We show them exactly what we are able to do for ourselves!"

* * *

The team minus Artemis and Kid Flash were hanging around the cave, doing anything to amuse themselves. They were hopelessly bored. However later, they may not have minded being so bored. It all started when Dick left the room. He had been up very late on patrol last night and just wanted to catch some shut eye. It was because he was tired and unattentive, that he didn't notice the net he was stepping on, untill it had sprung and snet him hurtling into the air suspended by a thick cord. There was a twang of an arrow leaving the bow, and an explosion of paint. It was robin's eggshell blue making his stomache sink with realization. A rush of air and feathers coated him from top to bottom. He folded his arms across his chest and did his best to appear unamused as a camera flashed.

The lights suddenly went out in the living room and kitchen causing the teens to call out in surprise. A cafuffle ensued and there was a great jostling of limbs and a great many curses uttered. Finally, Raquel managed to find the light switch and flicked it upright. She had to stuff her fist into her mouth to stop herself from doubling over in laughter. Kaldur was tied up with twine that circled his entire torso, much like in a Looney Tunes cartoon. A flamboyont neon fish hat was on his head and 'Under the Sea' was playing over the radio. There was a flash of light. Megan had a large peice of cake in her mouth and her hands were behind her back. It was a bright pink and white cake that was spilling crumbs all over the carpet, and the martian didn't look pleased as a light flashed. Superboy was tied with what Raquel assumed was kryptonian laced rope and surrounded by plush monkies. They were of all different sizes and colours. Some were on his shoulders and head. Others stuffed into his socks or placed around him in a circle holding hands. The one on his head went flying with a flash of light. Finally Zatanna was bound and gagged dressed in a Bugs Bunny outfit, complete with tall grey ears and a fluffy white tail. She was mumbling something under her gag while she was twisted and wriggling trying to remove the carrot from her face. One more flash of light and Raquel turned to see Artemis and Wally smirking. Artemis winked at everyone and Wally scooped her up bridal style.

"Well we have an archer's costume and arrows to spray paint pink. But do let us know how the rest of your day goes. And rest assured. We can clearly take care of ourselves." Wally saluted them before speeding away toward Star City. Raquel snickered as she began releasing her friends. Meanwhile, after green was magically turned pink, the couple kissed in a bush. They had flahsed one picture of the crime scene and one of the mentor's angry face before bolting to the bush to hid while he crused them from his balcony. No one (well Green Arrow was) was to angry with the love birds. They really shouldn't have worried about them hurting each other. After all he was her baywatch and she was his spitefire.

* * *

A/N Well I'm not to pleased with how this ended so if you have a better idea, please let me know in the reveiws. This was an idea that came to me while I was watching a documentary on bears. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Did anyone see the premire episode of Arrow?! All those references! Even one for Gargoyes! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
